


That Time of the Month

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger! Reader, F/M, General Menstrual Cycle Woes, Language, Menstrual blood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You have sex with Bucky while on your period and get an unpleasant wake up call.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	That Time of the Month

Bucky pushes you against your bedroom door the moment it’s closed.  
You pant as his lips attack your neck and his hands wander underneath your shirt and up your stomach.  
“Bucky…” you breathe, burying your fingers in his hair.  
He nips lightly at your throat and his hands grip your hips firmly and hoist you up against the door, your feet lifting off the floor. You wrap your legs around his waist and he secures you against his body with his metal arm, his lips finding yours again. Your boyfriend turns and carries you to your bed and sets you down on the edge of it. You wrap your arms around his shoulders as you continue to kiss him, before Bucky pulls back to trail kisses down your neck. He drifts lower, your thighs opening and allowing him to maneuver down your body.  
Bucky lifts up your sweater and peppers your stomach with kisses before raising the material up.  
You shift to help him remove the article of clothing, which he tosses to your floor.  
He marvels at your exposed torso for a moment, letting out a low exhale before grinning and returning to your abdomen. He kisses up your body and over your chest, one of his hands coming up to cup your breast through your bra. He then presses his hips down firmly against yours and grinds slowly against you.  
You let out a low moan of appreciation and move your head upwards to meet his lips. Bucky continues to grind against you as his right hand makes it’s way under you to unclip your bra.  
“Wait, Bucky…did you lock the door?” you ask quietly.  
His lips part from your skin as he stills, “Uh…just a sec,” he says and untangles your legs from around him and he stands and quickly rushes to the door.  
You hear it click and bite your lip, trying to hide your smile as you shake your head.  
Bucky turns around and clears his throat, “So where were we?” he asks.  
“I think you know where you were,” you say with a smile, parting your legs.  
Bucky smiles wide and shrugs out of his leather jacket and then takes off his shoes and socks as he makes his way back over to you.  
Bucky kneels down and kisses your stomach again and massages your thighs.  
His hands slowly move down your legs and he removes your shoes and socks as well before leaning over you again. You wrap your legs around him again and his lips meet yours as his hand moves under you to find your bra clasp.  
He easily undoes it and you maneuver your arms out of it as he kisses you.  
Once your breasts are exposed to him, Bucky swiftly takes your right nipple into his mouth causing you to moan and arch you back into his touch. You lift your hips up into his and he begins to grind them against you again. He kneads the other one with his rough, calloused hand while he continues to suck. His tongue swirls around your nipple and his eyes open briefly to lock with yours, to which you let out a small whimper. He kisses his way to your left nipple and his metal hand comes up to caress your breast. He pinches your nipple until he hears you moan and then he flattens his palm and cups your soft breast with the smooth, firm metal. Your hands find the back of Bucky’s head and you thread your fingers through his hair and scratch his scalp lightly.  
“Bucky,” you moan quietly.  
You feel him smile as he sucks on your breast and then he kisses your breast before pulling away. Your hands slip down to his shoulders and his hands palm both of your breasts now and you relish in the distinct feeling of his hands.  
He pinches your nipples and you gasp.  
Bucky stares down at you from his position above you, his lust blown eyes drinking you in.  
You move your hands down his body to the hem of his shirt, “Off, want to feel you, Bucky.”  
He smiles and releases your nipples to help you remove his shirt.  
Your hand trail down his now exposed chest and he flexes his muscles, revealing the hard lines of his torso. You smile and let out a giggle and then he relaxes and his body is soft edges once more.  
You smooth your hands over his stomach and then up his chest, “Bucky…I need you,” you say softly.  
“Yeah, Sweetheart?” he asks quietly leaning closer to you.  
“Yeah,” you mumble as his lips find yours.  
As you kiss him you can feel his hands smooth down your sides and gently part your legs further, Bucky starts to undo your jeans and slide them off of you. You shift your hips to help him and he pulls your pants down past your knees.  
“How ‘bout I eat you out huh?” Bucky asks with a growl, “Show my girl how much I appreciate her.”  
Panic swells up in your chest and you pull away from his kisses, “No, don’t.”  
Bucky tenses and he immediately removes his hands from your thighs.  
He then rests his elbows on the bed to either side of you and stares down at you as he lifts his head, his face etched with concern. You cross your arms over your chest, feeling very vulnerable and glance to the side with a frown.  
“Doll? Are you alright?” Bucky asks softly, smoothing your hair down gently with his metal hand, “Tell me what’s wrong, Sweetheart.”  
You sigh heavily, “You can’t go down on me tonight.”  
“Alright, I won’t,” he says, tenderly brushing his fingers over your cheek before leaning down and kissing your cheek, “Are you going to tell me what else is bothering you?”  
You look up at him finally and his face softens.  
You let out another smaller sigh, “I’m on my period. Everything you were doing felt so good that I momentarily forgot.”  
Bucky smiles gently and leans down to kiss your forehead.  
“I know guys get grossed out by period stuff,” you say uncrossing your arms.  
Bucky’s brows pinch together and he looks down at you.  
“What?” you ask.  
“Not this guy,” he says, “Doll, do you still want to have sex?”  
You stare up into his eyes, “Yes, I’m so turned on right now.”  
Bucky chuckles, “Then we can still have sex.”  
“You don’t mind that I’m on my period?” you ask.  
“Not if you don’t,” Bucky states.  
You smile and wiggle under him in excitement and then wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to you for a kiss.  
“Oh, but we should put some towels down first, so we won’t ruin the sheets,” you say after parting from him.  
“I’m on it,” Bucky says straightening and heading for your bathroom.  
You tell him which towels to use as you move back to the pillows and he returns with two dark red towels. Bucky lays them out underneath you and then unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants and underwear.  
“Can I still finger you?” Bucky asks.  
“Of course,” you say lying back on the towels.  
Bucky retrieves a condom from his back pocket and puts it on.  
Then he climbs on top of you and dips his fingertips under the band of your underwear and slips them off of you. He drops them onto the floor and you open your thighs wider to accommodate him and he slides between them. You wrap your arms around Bucky’s neck and return to making out again. His hand slips down between you both and you feel his fingers start to play with your folds and you let out a low moan. He then slowly swirls his thumb over your clit as the two of you continue to kiss. Bucky’s left hand massages your breast and he moves to pepper kisses down your neck and collarbone.  
Once you start to moan sufficiently enough for him, he slips one finger inside you.  
The combination of fluids down there makes it easy for him to slip in and out of you and soon he’s adding a second one. He slowly coaxes you to an orgasm while he kisses your neck and breasts. And when you’re moaning his name as you cum, Bucky gives you a moment of respite before he works you towards a second.  
But just before you reach your peak, he pulls his fingers out slowly.  
“Bucky,” you whine.  
He smiles down at you, ”I know, Babydoll, I got you,” he rasps.  
You feel Bucky line his tip up at your entrance and then slowly sink into you.  
He wipes his right hand on one of the towels underneath you and then he lifts your legs up to slide further inside you.  
You wrap your legs around him and press your heels into his ass.  
He grips your thighs firmly and groans as he closes his eyes.  
You watch him open-mouthed as he finally rests, completely inside you.  
Bucky opens his eyes and stares down at you for a moment.  
The two of you completely enamored with one another.  
Then Bucky leans down and kisses you and your hands lift up to cup your boyfriend’s face. You don’t think you’ll ever get used to the way you feel with Bucky as new as your relationship is, and you don’t want to. Bucky gently rocks his hips against yours and you moan softly. He reaches down again as his tongue enters your mouth and you rock back. The two of you move in sync building a steady, slow pace, the bed creaking and Bucky’s dog tags clinking every time they hit your chest. You feel the pressure start to build again from your earlier denied orgasm.  
“Bucky,” you breathe.  
“I know, Honey, I know,” he groans softly.  
You reach your right hand between the two of you and replace his hand with your own and circle your clit as Bucky thrusts a little faster. He grips your hip firmly in his right hand, which is still slick and he starts to groan louder. You wrap your left arm around his shoulders tightly and brush your nose against his, enjoying the way he squeezes his eyes shut.  
“Mmm…wait for me, Baby,” Bucky moans, undoubtedly feeling you clench harder around him.  
“I’m trying, Buck,” you whine.  
He threads his metal finger through yours and pins your right hand to the mattress, “You feel so good.”  
Bucky thrusts harder and opens his eyes to watch the way your breasts bounce and the way your face contorts with pleasure.  
Your muscles start to go taut and your breathing becomes heavy, “Can’t hold it, Baby,” you pant.  
“Let go then, Sweetheart, I got you,” Bucky says.  
Your climax builds and then washes over you and you moan loudly.  
You clench tightly around Bucky’s dick as he continues to thrust in and out of you, his hips stuttering as he tries to finish with you.  
You start to come back down and try to help Bucky cum.  
“Bucky, please. Please Bucky,” you moan softly cupping his face in your left hand.  
He screws his eyes shut, and his metal hand tightens on yours, and he groans loudly before falling forwards onto you. His hips finally still and after a beat or two he props himself up on his metal elbow to take some of the weight off of you.  
Bucky pants heavily as he tries to catch his breath, “God.”  
You let out a small laugh.  
As your’s and Bucky’s breathing steadies, you comb your fingers through his hair, he hums softly.  
Bucky leans down and briefly rests his forehead against your chest.  
“That was good,” you sigh.  
“Yeah,” Bucky agrees as he places a few kisses on your skin, then he leans up and captures your lips.  
Maybe it’s from the exertion, maybe it’s because you’re falling hard for the super soldier, but he takes your breath away. He parts from your lips slowly and then decides one more peck ought to do, before he pulls back and looks down between you both.  
“I still think we made a mess, Doll,” he says.  
“Yeah,” you laugh.  
He reaches down and holds onto the condom and slowly pulls out.  
You inhale sharply as you see all of the menstrual blood coating him.  
Bucky notices and quickly runs his left thumb across your cheek, “Hey, you okay?”  
You nod, “Yeah, just a little startled at the sight of blood, you’d think I’d be used to it by now.”  
Bucky nods and kisses you once more and then steps off the bed and removes the condom.  
You start to sit up and swing your legs off the bed.  
“Whoa, hold on,” Bucky says holding out a hand to you.  
You chuckle, “I need to clean up, Buck.”  
“I know,” he says walking back over to you, “Let me help you.”  
You’re confused by what he means until he loops an arm under your legs. You smile and wrap your arms around his neck and he hoists you up into his arms and carries you to your bathroom. He shuts the bathroom door with his foot and when he gets near the shower, you open it for him and he sets you down inside. Bucky follows you in as you turn on the water and adjust it. You both clean yourselves up and then Bucky spends most of the time in the shower kissing your neck and rubbing his hands over every inch of you.  
When you’re both done, Bucky steps out first and wraps a towel around himself.  
“Could you grab me a clean pair of panties?” you ask as he hands you a towel.  
He nods and disappears into your bedroom.  
Bucky returns shortly with the panties you asked for and the red towels that were on your bed. He hands you your underwear and then drops the dirty towels into your hamper, before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. You get dried off and put a new overnight pad in your underwear and then throw your towel into the hamper. You find Bucky already in bed waiting for you and he turns over to smile at you. You gather up his towel and your clothes on the floor and throw them all into the hamper, remembering to throw away your pad first.  
Then you climb into bed with your boyfriend Bucky and he wraps you in his arms. He carefully tucks the covers around you both and you start to drift off the moment your cheek touches his chest.

You awake sometime later to a sharp pain in your abdomen.  
There’s another cramp and you clutch at your abdomen and roll over.  
You’re swiftly pulled from sleep as you feel something wet underneath you. You lift up the covers and pat the space under you and your hand comes up covered in blood.  
You gasp and bolt upright.  
The movement draws Bucky’s attention and he sits up and looks around for intruders, “What?! What’s wrong?” he half mumbles.  
You look over at him and throw back the covers and try to make your way to the bathroom. The moment your feet touch the carpet you feel all the liquid that had pooled in your pad shift and start to leak out of it.  
“Shit!” you hiss.  
You waddle to the bathroom trying to minimize the damage, but you can feel the blood trailing down your legs. You finally make it to the tile of your bathroom and you slam the door behind you.  
You sit down on the toilet and assess the damage.  
There’s blood all down your legs, all the way to your ankles, and there are drops of blood on the tile leading to where you’re sitting now.  
So you know it has to have stained the carpet in your room.  
You remove the pad and dispose of it in the trashcan beside you. Your underwear is soaked in blood and you slip your legs out of it and throw it into the hamper. You realize the best way to clean yourself up is to just take another shower. As you turn the water on again, you can feel your cramps hit you again, so you turn the knob to make the water hotter. At some point while you’re cleaning yourself up, you hear your bedroom door open and close. You stare down at the drain and rest your hands on the back of your neck.  
Great.  
Now your boyfriend’s left your room so he doesn’t have to deal with you.  
You then slowly continue to get cleaned up, loathe to get out from under the hot water and to face your empty bed. Turning the water off finally, you wrap a towel around yourself and open the bathroom door to find Bucky now in a pair of grey sweatpants, dabbing at the spots of blood on the carpet with a damp rag. Your gaze shifts to the bed and you notice that it’s stripped of the comforter and sheets.  
Bucky looks up at you to where you’re standing in the bathroom doorway, and pauses, “Hey, I picked out some clean clothes for you, Honey,” he says grabbing the stack of panties and black nightgown from your nightstand.  
You take the offered clothes and stare up at him and then over at the bed, “Where’s the-“  
“In the wash, go get dressed,” he says gently and kisses your forehead.  
You nod and head back into the bathroom and get changed and when you return to your room, Bucky’s finishing up. You sit down on the edge of your bed and stare at him before glancing around your room as tears start to well up in your eyes. Bucky steps over to you and puts an arm around you as he sits beside you, “Hey, shh it’s alright,” he soothes.  
You start to calm down a little after a couple of minutes and Bucky hands you some tissues from the tissue box on your nightstand.  
“I’m sorry,” you cry.  
“Oh, Doll, you don’t have to anything to be sorry for,” Bucky says shaking his head.  
“You didn’t have to clean it up,” you continue, “It’s already gross enough I got it all over the sheets.”  
“Doll,” Bucky says sliding down to the floor and taking your hands in his, “It’s not gross, it’s normal. You think a little blood bothers me? I had three little sisters and I’ve been a soldier nearly my whole life. It only upsets me if you’re hurt, now are you hurt?” Bucky asks.  
You sniffle and pull one of your hands out of Bucky’s to clutch at your abdomen as another cramp hits you, “I’m having really bad cramps.”  
“Do you want some medicine?” Bucky asks.  
You nod.  
He kisses your hand and then takes the empty glass by your bedside and heads into your bathroom. You hear the sink turn on and then watch as he rummages through your medicine cabinet.  
He returns to you with a glass of water and your pain medication.  
You take some and down the water with it.  
“How about you sleep with me tonight, Hm?” he asks.  
“Are you sure?” you ask uncertain, “What if it happens again?”  
Bucky holds up a finger and then returns to your bathroom and retrieves one of your red towels, “We’ll just sleep on this.”  
You smile at him and allow Bucky to take you by the hand and lead you out of your room.  
He shuts your bedroom door and you follow him to his.  
He opens his bedroom door for you and let’s you go first and then closes it behind you both. You both lay the towel down before settling under the covers and to your surprise he wraps an arm around your middle and spoons you. Bucky gently strokes your arm and your thigh and then your stomach, and finally presses a kiss to your shoulder.  
“Thank you, Bucky,” you mumble.  
“Anytime, Doll,” Bucky says.  
He kisses your neck a few times before resting his chin in the crook of your neck, his fingers still stroking your stomach.  
“I’ll always take care of my girl,” Bucky whispers.  
And with that you find yourself drifting off to sleep again in Bucky’s warm embrace, wondering how you got so lucky to have a man like him in your life.


End file.
